


King of the World

by Vera



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-15
Updated: 2003-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for thamiris as a thank you on the occasion of my first LJversary. I miss you, tham.</p></blockquote>





	King of the World

Lex's hand rested low on Clark's bared belly, on virgin territory. Every place he touched from here would be touched first by him. You had your chance, he thought, he's mine now.

Lex wanted to go slow and he wanted to get straight to fucking. One day it would be that easy, but he anticipated regretting the loss of Clark's wonder. He wanted to savour Clark's reaction to every new inch explored, each startled gasp, each frantic shiver, each grasping caress. He wanted to keep that look in Clark's eyes, the one that made him feel king of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thamiris as a thank you on the occasion of my first LJversary. I miss you, tham.


End file.
